


Flower Of Life

by Kpoper_Anime_Freak97



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97/pseuds/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97
Summary: Minhyuk is Hyungwon's Flower Of Life





	Flower Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on asian fanfiction

Love is a feeling.  
Love is special.  
Love is unconditional.  
Love is forever.  
Love is knowing every single thing about a person and loving all of it.  
Every inch.  
Good and bad.  
Inside and outside.  
Love is noticing all the little things.  
Love is rare.  
One boy with a brown hair forgot how to love.  
For a long time he hasn't experienced love.  
For 14 long years.  
That is, until he met a certain blond teen, stubborn and loud, loving and friendly.  
Complete opposite of himself.  
He showed him how it feels to be loved again, he taught him how to love again.  
They loved each other.  
Sounds simple, right?  
Well, it wasn't.  
It never is.

Brown-haired boys father was not pleased when he found out his only son was in a relationship with another boy.  
He was furious.  
Two boys were kissing in an alley when he suddenly showed up.  
˝HYUNGWON!˝ Man yelled with fury, approaching the two teens.  
˝D..dad!?˝ Brown-haired boy – Hyungwon - stuttered at the sight of his angry father. The other boy – Minhyuk - tensed when he felt the fear in Hyungwons voice.  
˝What the hell do you think you're doing!?˝ He demanded, grabbing Hyungwon by the wrist and pulling him away from his blond boyfriend.  
˝Dad…let go…you're hurting me..˝ Hyungwon stuttered, trying to get out of his fathers grip, but older man was far too strong.  
˝Let him go!˝ Minhyuk yelled and tried to get his boyfriend away from Mr Chae.  
˝Get away you little freak! This is none of your business!˝ Old man pushed Minhyuk so hard that the poor guy fell on the ground, twisting his right wrist in process.  
˝Minhyuk!˝ The other teen gasped. ˝Are you okay?˝ He asked.  
˝Shut it you brat!˝ Hyungwon's father grabbed him by his hair and started dragging him away.  
Hyungwon cried in pain, still trying to free himself from older mans grip.  
˝Hyungwon!˝ Minhyunk got himself up on his feet despite the pain and called out as he saw his boyfriend being thrown into a car by his father, and he wasn't able to get to him in time.  
˝Damn it!˝ He yelled frustrated, kicking the tin can that was on the floor.  
********************  
While driving the car Mr Chae glared at his son through review mirror. ˝I don't know what the hell you were doing with that piece of trash and I don't care. But know I'll have to teach you a lesson when we get home.˝ He told the boy in stern and demanding voice.  
Teen in the back just sat silently knowing full well of what's coming when they come home. From past experiences he knows that it will be physically and mentally unbearable.  
Ever since his mother's death, his father has been abusing him and blaming him for it even though it was none of the kid's fault. Poor boy was only 4 when it happened.  
Few tears slipped down his pale face when he remembered his mom. A beautiful woman with brown hair, similar to his but a bit darker. He didn't get his eye color from her though, unlike his brown eyes, hers were blue-greenish. She was so gentle and kind. He still remembers her vanilla smelling perfume and sweet kisses she gave him every chance she'd get. She spoiled him to no extent. His father on the other hand was the strict parent, but nothing like he is right now. Despite the strictness he was gentle and sweet with him. They'd play together and go for family walks and picnics. He was a good father.  
But then she died in a car crash. Hyungwon was there with her and he survived.  
And ever since, his dad has blamed him for it.  
*********************  
Minhyuk came stomping through the door of the apartment he shared with his 5 friends and slammed the doors so hard making two of the friends slightly jump.  
˝What in the world happened to you!?˝ One of his friends asked in a concerned voice – he had blonde hair just like Minhyuk, but his was a bit ligher.  
Minhyuk walked right past him and opened the freezer taking out the ice and putting it on his hurt wrist.  
˝Minhyuk, what happened?˝ The other friend asked - black hair, oldest and tallest out of all of them.  
˝I'll be okay you guys, you don't need to worry. I need to go now.˝ With saying that he rushed out but was stopped by a firm hand holding him by the upper part of his unharmed arm.  
˝Shownu, let go.˝ He warned, glaring at his friend.  
˝You're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened?˝ Tallest male – Shownu demanded.  
˝What the hell is all that noise. Can't you guys keep it quiet? We were trying to sleep over there.˝ Red-headed boy groaned as he came out of the room with two other friends.  
˝We were having a nice nap until you guys woke us. Thank you very much.˝ Youngest of them implied sarcastically, rubbing his right eye.  
Third friend with light brown hair noticed the swollen wrist on Minhyuk's hand and gasped, rushing over to him. ˝Min! Oh my god! What happened?˝ He asked his voice full of concern, gently taking his right hand so he doesn't hurt him.  
Blonde teen sighed. ˝Guys, I really need to go.˝  
˝Not until you tell us…˝ Wonho – the one with lighter blonde hair said.  
˝Hyungwons father found out about us and took him away! I need to go and find him before he hurts him if he hasn't already!˝ He replied.  
˝You're not going anywhere with this hand! I.M. and I will take you to the hospital to get this checked. Shownu, Wonho and Jooheon will go find him.˝ Kihyun said sternly.  
Kihyun is a mother of the group, always making sure all of them were fine and safe. He's very stubborn and protective, so there's no use in arguing with him because they never win.  
˝Okay guys, you heard mom, let's go.˝ Shownu said slightly patting Jooheon and Wonho on the back as the sign to go.  
˝Don't worry Min, we'll bring him back. You can count on us.˝ Before leaving Jooheon said placing his hand on blonde teens shoulder. Minhyuk just nodded and slightly smiled in ´I'm-counting-on-you´ kinda way.  
*******************  
It's been an hour already. Hour of enduring all the yelling, name calling, telling him how worthless he is, how it's all his fault. An hour of beating and kicking him, tourturing.  
An hour of hell and Hyungwon has not stopped thinking about his love. Minhyuk. Hoping at least he's fine.  
From all the pain he collapsed, and his father left the room.  
They lived in a huge house with a lot of rooms, halls, doors, windows.  
Somehow managing to find out the location they broke the window and entered the house.  
Hearing the shattering glass, Mr Chae went to the source of the noise and found three teens around his sons age coming through the window.  
˝Well, well, well, what do we have here.˝ Old man smirked and crossed his arms observing three teens who were glaring at him.  
˝Where is Hyungwon?˝ Shownu asked right away.  
˝You really think I'd tell you?˝ He laughet mockingly.  
˝We'll make you tell us!˝ Wonho growled, being held back by Shownu.  
˝First you break my window and enter my house uninvited and now you're threatening me? You got some nerve you brats!˝ Old man hissed dangerously.  
˝You better tell us or we'll gonna have to get rough.˝ Shownu warned kracking his knuckles.  
While all the commotion Jooheon took his phone out and sent the adress to Minhyuk saying they need their help.  
***************  
Minhyuk had just came out of the emergency room with his hand bandaged up when he received the text.  
After reading the text his eyes widened. ˝Guys. They found him. They ran into his dad. Looks like they're going to fight him. We need to go help them.˝ Kihyun and I.M just nodded in agreement. Even if his arm is injured, when it comes to Hyungwon, there's nothing they can do or say to stop him.  
******************  
˝Kids you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.˝ Man replied laughing. ˝I advise you to leave before you end up like your friend.˝  
˝What did you do to him!?˝ Jooheon asked glaring at him.  
˝Same thing I'm going to do to you if you don't leave this instant. And trust me it won't be pretty.˝  
˝I've had it with you!˝ Shownu hissed and marched forward trying to hit him but he dodged and kicked him instead, making him fall. At that Jooheon and Wonho followed.  
All three of them were exhausted and bruised after several minutes, and Hyungwon's father wasn't in any better shape.  
Jooheon got up, panting heavily heading towards the man, but he knocked him down, bending down he started choking him.  
˝Let him go!˝ Wonho yelled.  
˝I'll enjoy this.˝ He smirked evily tightening his grip on a red-headed teen.  
*********  
Minhyuk, Kihyun and I.M. had just arrived and heard the shattering glass, they looked at one another. ˝I'll go help them fight that bastard. You go find Hyungwon!˝ Minhyuk ordered and they split up.  
On the way Minhyuk found a kitchen and took a knife. ˝This will come in handy.˝ He said as he headed to the source of all the screams and crashes.  
He was just around the corner when his eyes widened in horror.  
Wonho was lying on the floor next to broken mirror, his head severly injured, he held his hand over his cut, unable to get up.  
Shownu was holding onto his right leg which seemed to be broken.  
Jooheon was being choked by elder man, fighting to break free, but he wasn't strong enough.  
Minhyuk's blood boiled. He marched towards them and stabbed the man in his shoulder from the back.  
Old man screamed in pain as he lost grip on Jooheon, and the boy breathed heavily.  
Mr Chae tried to get up and remove the knife out of his shoulder but due to blood loss he was dizzy and dropped to his knees.  
Minhyuk kicked him hard and he fell down, twisting the knife in process he screamed again. ˝You…I'll get…you…˝ He growled, just barely, his vision getting blurry until he finally collapsed.  
˝You'll be getting no one anytime soon.˝ Minhyuk hissed, glaring at the man.  
The other three sighed in relif when I.M. sudennly came running in and sirens were heard from outside. ˝Guys! We called an ambulance and police, they came.˝ He informed them as he turned to Minhyuk. ˝Hyungwon..he's unconcious…it's not good…Kihyun is with him, upstairs, first room on the left at the end of the hall…˝ At that Minhyuk ran past him to the direction he told him.  
I.M. helped the others as people from ambulance came and took them outside.  
*********  
˝Hyungwon!!˝ Minhyuk came running in, his eyes widening at the sight of his beloved boyfriend lying there, unconcious, bruised and cut. Blond rushed over to him and took his hand in his own. ˝Oh my god. Hyunnie…my baby…what has he done to you…˝ He whispered shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes. Kihyun placed his hand on his friends shoulder squeezing it gently.  
Ambulance took Hyungwon, Wonho, Shownu and Jooheon to hospital while Minhyun, Kihyun and I.M. were held back a little while longer for questioning.  
After all the questions by the police were asked, three of them were let go and went directly to hospital. In the hall they encountered Shownu and Jooheon.  
Jooheon was mostly fine, with few bruises and cuts. Shownu had his left leg bandaged up.  
˝Where are Hyungwon and Wonho?˝ Minhyuk asked panting.  
˝Wonho is getting stitches. Hyungwon is still being checked in case of internal bleeding.˝ Jooheon answered.  
˝They said he might have to stay for a day or two.˝ Shownu added. Minhyuk nodded.  
˝Are you two okay?˝ Kihyun asked.  
˝I'm okay. Though our grandpa Shownuiee has little trouble walking.˝ Jooheon teased older teen wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
˝Whatch it kid. I can still kick your ass.˝ Shownu groaned and others laughed at that.  
˝Hey, Kihyun, I.M. will you come help me with something?˝ Minhyuk suddenly asked.  
˝Sure.˝ I.M. nodded.  
˝What is it?˝ Kinhyun asked curious.  
˝I'll tell you on the way.˝ He then turned to Jooheon and Shownu. ˝Can you two stay here and call when he's out of there?˝  
˝Of course bro! Go.˝ Jooheon punched him a little as the three left.  
˝You think Hyungwon will be okay?˝ Jooheon asked.  
˝Maybe not right away, but he has Minhyuk and all of us. We'll help him through it all.˝ Shownu replied rubbing younger teens back.  
*******  
As they were nearing the destination Minhyuk took them to, Kihyun raised a brow. ˝Please tell me why are we here again?˝ He asked sceptically as they got out of the car.  
˝We'll take Hyungwon's stuff and take it to our place. I don't want him back here. Too much bad memories for him.˝  
Kihyun and I.M. nodded.  
They put everything in boxes and put it in the trunk of the car. When they arrived in front of a building they were living in, Minhyuk's phone rang. ˝Hello?˝  
˝Yo, Min! He woke up..˝ At Jooheon's words Minhyuk's face lit up and didn't even let him finish. ˝We'll be there right away!˝ He said as he opened the door and slid down at the drivers seat. ˝Get in you two! We're going to the hospital! Hyungwon woke up!˝ He said as the two of them entered the car and got on their way.  
**********  
Wonho was sitting on a chair beside the bed, Shownu standing behind him and Jooheon was sitting on the bed where the injured teen was lying.  
˝Are you feeling any better?˝ Jooheon asked rubbing his leg.  
˝They gave me a lot of painkillers so I don't feel anything now.˝ He replied.  
After few minutes of silence Hyungwon spoke, ˝What happened there with my father? Where is Minhyuk? What about I.M. and Kihyun? He didin't do anything to them, did he?˝ He asked worriedly.  
˝They're okay. You don't have to worry.˝ Wonho reassured him gently stroking his arm.  
˝They went to take care of something. Min mentiond some kind of a surprise..? I'm not sure.˝ Shownu added.  
˝And as for your father…he's in a hospital right now, Minhyuk stabbed him in the back. He survived. They didn't arrest him because he did it in self-defense. Well, actually he was saving us. And your father will be put to prison as soon as he recovers.˝ Jooheon explaind the rest.  
˝I don't have a home anymore..˝ Injured teen sighed.  
˝That's not true! You have home! Your home is with us!˝ Suddenly Minhyuk barged in with Kihyun and I.M. following from behind.  
Hyungwon's face lit up at a sight of his beloved boyfriend. Blond teen hugged him tightly.  
˝It's going to be okay, I promise you that.˝ He whispered. ˝It's all gonna be okay.˝  
At those words, injured teen let out the tears.  
He felt relieved. His friends and boyfriend are okay.  
He's not alone.  
He lost his father, but he has a home after all.  
A real, warm home with lot of love and joy, just like he remembers when he was a kid.  
Yes, Minhyuk was right.  
It's all gonna be okay.


End file.
